Nacht im Kürbisschein
by Miss Hadaly
Summary: Complete! Flora und Helia verbringen eine Nacht miteinander. Am nächsten Morgen muss sie sich den Fragen ihrer Freundinnen stellen.


Hallo liebe Romanzenfreunde!

Da saß ich an meinem Schreibtisch und lernte fleißig für meine Prüfungen (jaa tatsächlich tun Studenten ab und an sowas verrücktes) und plötzlich kam mir der Gedanke, wie Stella darauf reagieren würde, wenn sie morgens in Floras Gesicht sehen könnte, dass Flora Sex hatte. Diese Vorstellung fand ich so amüsant, dass ich an diesem Abend 2 Dinge getan habe, von denen ich nie gedacht hatte, dass ich sie tun würde: 1) Eine Winx-FF schreiben, 2) Eine heterosexuelle Winx-FF schreiben.

Tja ich tats und der Grund, weshalb ich sie jetzt erst hochlade ist einfach: Ich musste natürlich erst mal meine Prüfungen schreiben und daaannn war (bzw. ist) mir diese FF so peinlich, dass ich ewig brauchte, bis ich mich überwinden konnte sie zu korrigieren! (an dieser Stelle DANKE an Bloodthirsty Muffin, die Korrektur las.)

Ich habe mich sehr bemüht den Charakteren treu zu sein und alles so originalgetreu wie möglich darzustellen. Habt Spaß!

Nacht im Kürbisschein

„Was ist es nun, das du mir unbedingt zeigen wolltest?", fragte er mit seiner wundervollen tiefen Stimme.

Flora lächelte nur, blickte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an und führte ihn in ihr Zimmer, das ein einziges Gewächshaus zu sein schien.

„Hier.", meinte sie schlicht und deutete auf eine feine Ranke, die aus einem kleinen orangefarbenen Topf herauswuchs, sich an der Wand herauf und über die Zimmerdecke zog. „Meine neuste Züchtung. Ich nenne sie '_Cucurbita kompaktum illuminares_'."

Er trat näher heran. „Es sind... Kürbisse?" fragte er und betrachtete die kleinen orangefarbenen Früchte an der Ranke, die etwa die Größe einer Pflaume hatten.

„Wie hast du sie so klein bekommen?", wollte er wissen. „Feengeheimnis!", lächelte Flora „Aber das ist noch nicht das Beste." Sie ging zu einem kleinen, halb hinter großen Blättern und Ranken versteckten Regal und nahm ein kleines Gefäß heraus. Daraus entnahm sie eine kleine Prise eines unscheinbaren Pulvers und wandte sich an Helia. „Mach doch bitte das Licht aus."

Er gehorchte und sofort waren sie in Dunkelheit gehüllt, nur durch das große Fenster drang schwaches Mondlicht. In dem Zwielicht konnte Helia nicht erkennen, was Flora tat, doch auf einmal begann etwas zu glühen. Die winzigen Kürbisfrüchte begannen zu leuchten, einer nach dem anderen wanderte das Licht in einer Kettenreaktion von Kürbis zu Kürbis, die Wand hinauf und die Decke entlang. Jeder einzelne Kürbis leuchtete sanft von innen heraus und tauchte den Raum in sanftes goldenes Licht.

Stumm stand Helia da und bestaunte Floras Werk. „Das ist unglaublich", brachte er hervor, ging auf Flora zu, legte den Arm um sie und Küsste ihren Nacken. „Du steckst voller Wunder, und für mich bist du die schönste aller Blumen."

„Es freut mich, dass sie dir gefallen." Sie drehte sich um und blickte ihn an. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und betrachtete sie. Das gold-rote Licht der Kürbisse spiegelte sich in ihren warmen Augen und schmeichelte dem dunklen Teint ihrer Haut. Das lange strähnige Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht perfekt und er war überwältigt von diesem Anblick. Er konnte nicht anders und küsste sie. Sein Mund berührte ihre sanften, weichen Lippen mit leichtem Druck.

Er spürte, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte, ihre zierlichen Hände auf seine Brust legte. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und öffnete ihre Lippen. Ganz vorsichtig verließ seine Zunge den Mund und tastete, fand was sie suchte und ihr Kuss wurde tiefer. Flora schlang jetzt ihre Arme um ihn und er spürte, wie sie ein Feuer in ihm entfachte, dass er nur mit Mühe kontrollieren konnte.

„Flora...", begann er, als sie sich lösten, doch ihm wurde ein Finger auf den Mund gelegt. „Shh... sag jetzt nichts." Sie zog ihn aufs Bett und küsste ihn erneut, mit mehr Nachdruck.

Er sah sie an, die geröteten Wangen, die leicht geröteten Lippen, sie war so wunderschön. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und küsste ihren Hals, kitzelte die Haut hinter ihrem Ohr und bemerkte, wie sie erschauerte und seufzte. Sie ließ ihre Hände unter sein weiches Hemd gleiten, drückte ihn fester an sich und schob dabei sein Hemd nach oben. Da ihm ohnehin viel zu warm war, zog er es mit einer schnellen Bewegung über den Kopf und ließ es zu Boden gleiten.

Flora begann damit, seinen Rücken zu streicheln und ihre Fingerspitzen verursachten ein heißes Prickeln auf seiner Haut.

Er zog langsam den Stoff ihres Carmen-Tops herunter und enthüllte die blasse Haut ihrer Brüste. Sie schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf ein wenig verlegen zur Seite. Mit der linken Hand umfasste er ihre Brust und begann ihre Brustwarze zu liebkosen.

Seine Lippen suchten ihren Mund, küssten ihn und hungrig erwiderte sie den Kuss.

Er begann damit ihre Brustwarzen zu küssen. Ihre Brüste waren einfach perfekt. Nicht zu groß, weich und trotzdem fest. Als er eine der Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge umkreiste und ganz vorsichtig daran knabberte, zog sie scharf die Luft ein und keuchte. „H-Helia..."

Während er sie liebkoste, öffnete er seine viel zu eng gewordene Hose. Sie hatte inzwischen von ihm abgelassen und schien nicht zu wissen, wohin mit ihren Händen. Als er begann, ihren Oberschenkel zu streicheln und seine Hand unter ihren kurzen Rock zu schieben, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit ihr Top endgültig auszuziehen. Sie zitterte ein wenig. Helia zog seine Hand zurück und küsste sie erneut. „Flora... ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt.

„Was? Ja natürlich... es.. fühlt sich gut an, es ist nur.. ungewohnt."

„Also... soll ich fortfahren, meine Liebe?" Zweifel lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ja... Ich liebe dich!"

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste nur, sie wollte ihn mehr als alles andere. Wollte ihm nahe sein. So nah wie nur irgend möglich. Sie drückte ihn an sich, verkrallte ihre Hände fast in seinem Rücken. Er fühlte sich so gut an. So richtig. Sie wollte durch seine Haut dringen, in sein Innerstes. Wollte ihm näher sein, als es physisch möglich war.

Instinktiv öffnete sie ihre Beine und schlang sie um ihn, um ihn fester an sie zu drücken. Sie spürte ihn. Fühlte, wie er sich hart gegen ihr Becken presste. Nervös begann sie am Bund seiner Boxershorts herumzunesteln. Er lächelte und zog sie aus, um Flora nicht in noch größere Verlegenheit zu bringen. (Ein Glück, dass Flora keinen BH trägt, ich glaube Helia wäre damit SEHR überfordert ^^) Er lag nun vollkommen nackt auf ihr und spürte, wie sie unbewusst ihr Becken an ihm rieb. Vorsichtig schob er eine Hand nach unten und rieb mit leichtem Druck über den Stoff ihres Slips. Sie keuchte und hob sich ihm entgegen.

Schließlich zog er ihr den Slip vom Körper und küsste sie erneut. Ihre Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und er sah sie fragend an. Zur Antwort lächelte sie, zog seinen Kopf zu ihr hinab und küsste ihn mit Nachdruck. Er ließ sich in diesen Kuss fallen und drückte sanft gegen sie, spürte dann, wie sie sich versteifte und zog seinen Kopf zurück. „Ich würde dir nie wehtun wollen, Flora." „Ich weiß, Helia, ich vertraue dir."

Er küsste ihren Hals, schob sich langsam vor und drückte leicht.

Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte, sich so gut es ging zu entspannen, was aufgrund des hohen Maßes an Aufregung nicht besonders leicht war und öffnete ihre Beine noch weiter, um ihm so viel Platz wie nötig zu geben. Dann endlich war der Moment gebrochen und sie spürte ihn in sich, merkte, wie er sich schon fast zurückziehen wollte, doch in ihrem Rausch schob sie sich ihm entgegen, wollte ihn so tief es ging in sich haben.

Es war atemberaubend. Es war unglaublich. Es war so viel besser, als sie es sich je vorgestellt hatte. Es war jenseits von bloßer Körperlichkeit. Jenseits von primitivem Verlangen, wie es die Natur vorgesehen hatte. Sie spürte ihn. Sie spürte Helia in ihrer Seele. Er war in ihr, in ihrem gesamten Körper. Sie war ausgefüllt von ihm und so voller Liebe, dass sie es am liebsten laut herausgeschrien hätte.

Sie hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen und sich seinem Rhythmus angepasst.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und gleichzeitig zu rasen. Als hätte das Universum angehalten und würde nun auf der Stelle rennen. Doch irgendwann endete es. Helia drang ein letztes Mal tief in sie ein, versteifte sich und sein Körper erschlaffte dann mit einem Mal. Anschließend bedeckte er ihr Gesicht - überwältigt von Freude – mit hunderten kleiner Küsse.

Dann blickte er sie besorgt an. „Du bist nicht...?" „Nein.", antwortete Flora schlicht. „Aber das ist nicht wichtig. Es war wunderschön."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich." Sie küsste ihn, schlang dann die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich.

Später in der Nacht erwachte Flora. Kleidung raschelte und sie spürte, wie jemand sie vorsichtig zudeckte. „Helia..?" murmelte sie. „Shh.. Schlaf weiter meine Liebe. Ich möchte dich nur nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, wenn du morgen erklären musst, was ein Mann in deinem Schlafzimmer macht. Und ich kann auf die Sprüche von Riven und den anderen auch verzichten, wenn ich erst Morgens zur Roten Fontäne zurückkehre."

„Wir sehen uns morgen?" fragte sie.

„Versprochen." Er beugte sich über sie und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Die meisten Kürbisse waren inzwischen erloschen und nur noch wenige glimmten leicht. Es tat weh, sie jetzt zu verlassen, aber es musste sein und er wusste das.

Leise verließ er Floras Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich, schlich auf den Flur und verließ Alfea. Er bemerkte nicht, dass eine der Türen einen Spalt breit geöffnet war und zwei kleine Augen ihn beim Verlassen des Zimmers beobachtet hatten.

„Guten Morgen, Flora! Du siehst aber richtig ausgeruht aus, warst du früh im Bett?" begrüßte Musa sie am nächsten Morgen. „Was? Oh es ging, es war schon dunkel, wird wohl so um 10 gewesen sein..."

Stella, ihres Zeichens Fee des Klatsches und Tratsches, sperrte sofort ihre Ohren auf. „Was? Aber du hast dich doch gestern Abend mit Helia getroffen, oder etwa nicht? Habt Ihr Euch schon so früh verabschiedet?"

'Uh-oh' dachte Flora, 'Schnell eine Ausrede, schnell eine Ausrede!'

Aber Chatta, ihre sehr gesprächige Herzbandelfe, kam ihr zuvor. Mit einem - darauf würde Flora schwören - etwas hinterhältigem Grinsen verkündete sie: „Helia hat Alfea um exakt 00:45 Uhr verlassen."

„CHATTA!" entfuhr es Flora und sie schnappte die Elfe aus der Luft und hielt ihr den Mund zu.

„Ach was, sag bloß er hat dich zu Bett gebracht?" neckte Stella sie. Flora wurde rot. „Ihr habt eine Nacht zusammen verbracht? Wie romantisch..." schwärmte Stellas Elfe Amore.

„G-gar nicht, ich habe nur..."versuchte Flora die Situation zu retten.

„Leute, lasst doch die arme Flora in Ruhe, ihr bringt sie ganz durcheinander." Bloom war wie immer die Vernünftigste.

„Na gut" lenkte Stella ein „aber ein bisschen was wirst du uns doch erzählen, oder? Hier passiert ja sonst nichts momentan, ich brauch irgendwas zum tratschen."

Flora überlegte nicht lange. „Ich hab ihm... meine Kürbisse gezeigt..." Nach einem Moment der Stille brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus und als Flora verstand, was sie gesagt hatte, stimmte sie mit ein.

Wuhuu kleiner Insider: Flora experimentiert mit Kürbissen! (seitenhieb auf Mirta) XD Vielleicht schreib ich dazu auch noch was^^ Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen! :)


End file.
